Count on you
by Lucy-K2
Summary: UA - Harry/Lottie/Louis "Harry va mal. Sa meilleure amie est là pour lui"


/ Narrateur externe - point de vue omniscient /

_– Harold – 5 appels manqués – _

_– Harold – 2 nouveaux messages – _

- "Eh merde !"

Louis appuya en vitesse sur le téléphone vert. Il fallait qu'il le rappelle au plus vite.

Harry ne décrochait pas. Il essaya une deuxième fois. Puis une troisième, en vain.

Il grimpa dans sa voiture et roula vers la maison qu'il partageait avec les quatre autres garçons depuis quelques temps déjà.

Il venait d'arriver. Il pénétra à l'intérieur.

- "Les gars ?! Y'a quelqu'un ? Harry ? T'es là ?."

- "T'étais où ?"

Harry avait jaillit des escaliers. Son visage était fermé. Son regard était menaçant. Un frisson parcouru le dos de Louis.

- "Harry.. J'ai essayé de te rappeler mais t'as pas décroché et.."

- "Tétais où ?"

Ces deux mots étaient répétés avec la même violence que précédemment. Un mélange de peine et de colère.

- "J'étais trop crevé hier soir, je suis resté dormir chez Eleanor."

- "Tu l'aimes bien hein ?!"

- "Oui, oui bien sûr. C'est ma meilleure amie."

- "T'aurais pu appeler."

Le ton d'Harry était clair. Ce n'était pas une suggestion mais plutôt un reproche. Le jeune homme sembla toutefois se calmer. Ceci rassura Louis qui s'approcha du jeune homme.

- "J'ai oublié et puis j'étais mort..."

Il tendit la main mais Harry dégagea son bras violemment.

- " Mais Harry arrête qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

Louis était blessé, ça se voyait clairement sur son visage. Harry revint peu à peu à la réalité ; il commençait à se calmer.

- "Je... je.."

Il ne termina pas sa phrase et s'enfuit en courant.

Lottie entra dans le parc. Elle balaya l'étendue verte du regard. Harry. Elle savait qu'elle le retrouverait là. Elle le connaissait par cœur. Il se connaissait depuis presque quinze ans et était depuis inséparables. Elle n'en avait alors que trois et Harry quatre. Ils passaient de longues après-midi ensemble, leurs mères se réunissant ponctuellement pour prendre le thé. Harry avait tout de suite craqué pour cette petite poupée blonde aux grands yeux verts. Et il l'avait protégé. Tout autant que le ferait un frère de sang. Il avait toujours été là pour elle, et elle pour lui. Dans les bons comme dans les mauvais moments. Il n'y avait jamais rien eu d'amoureux entre eux. Des sentiments très fort oui de l'amour. Mais un amour fraternel. Quand Harry était mal, la jeune fille l'était aussi, c'est pour ça qu'elle n'avait pu s'empêcher d'aller le voir.

Le jeune homme était assis sur un banc. Les jambes ramenées contre sa poitrine il regardait dans le vide. Elle s'approcha de lui et déposa sa main sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami. Il détourna le regard vers elle. Un regard vide.

- "Tu étais là"

- "J'étais là" répondit-il d'une voix faible.

- "Je me suis inquiétée."

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas.

- "Tu préfères rester seul ?"

- "Non. Non reste. J'ai besoin de toi."

Le jeune homme étouffa un sanglot. Voyant son malaise, Lottie ouvrit les bras. Il s'y réfugia immédiatement, se laissant aller contre son amie. Il ne retint pas ses larmes plus longtemps, et elles envahirent peu à peu son visage.

Elle ne parla pas, attendant qu'il se confie à elle. Il avait besoin de parler mais elle ne pouvait le forcer.

- "J'en peux plus. Je sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. J'aurais pas du lui parler comme ça. C'est pas mon genre. C'est le première fois que j'hausse la voix comme ça, avec lui, Louis. Putain ! Je l'ai vu arriver et.. je pouvais encore sentir son parfum sur son pull.. Sur sa peau... Il était avec elle. Encore. Et.. je sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. On est amis. De simples amis non ? Et je devrais pas réagir comme ça, c'est pas ce que font des amis. C'est plus fort que moi. L'idée de l'imaginer dans ses bras. Ses lèvres contre les siennes. Leurs peaux qui se frôlent. Je peux pas. Je peux pas parce que ça me rends dingue. Oui je suis dingue. Dingue de lui putain !"

Il se tut brutalement se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire. Il releva la tête vers Lottie. La jeune fille restait immobile. Elle ne dit pas un mot. Le jeune homme plongea son regard dans le sien inquiet. Il essaya de se dégager de son étreinte. La jeune fille referma ses bras autour de lui instinctivement. Elle avait besoin de réfléchir, d'accuser le coup.

Un ange passa. Harry ne savait pas quoi penser. Il ne réalisait pas encore lui-même ce qu'il venait de dire et attendait la réaction de sa meilleure amie. Il avait peur de sa réaction. Après quelques instants, voyant les yeux d'Harry se remplirent peu à peu de larmes, elle se saisit de sa main et lui fit un sourire réconfortant.

- "Ça va aller Harry."

- "Tu.. tu.. je te choque pas ?"

- "NON non pas du tout.. C'est juste que sur le coup j'ai été surprise oui.. Mais non je ne suis pas choquée. Ça me fait plutôt plaisir d'ailleurs. Et ça me touche que tu m'en ais parlé même si ce n'était pas vraiment intentionnel"

Elle eut un petit rire. Rire, qui détendit aussitôt l'atmosphère. Lottie ne lui en voulait pas. Mieux encore elle comprenait, respectait et même approuvait ses sentiments. Sa meilleure amie. Il se sentait enfin prêt à aller parler avec Louis... Car il savait désormais que quoi qu'il puisse arriver, elle serait toujours là pour lui. Comme lui serait là pour elle.

_**You can count on me 'cause I can count on you **_


End file.
